


Honey Lavender Explicit Scenes

by JuniorHoney



Category: IT - Stephen King
Genre: Adult Eddie Kaspbrak/Richie Tozier, Alternate Universe, Alternate Universe - College/University, Bisexual Richie Tozier, Established Eddie Kaspbrak/Richie Tozier, Gay Eddie Kaspbrak, Gay Sex, Honey Lavender, Inspired by Call Me By Your Name, M/M, Oral Sex, Soft Richie Tozier, Twitter
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2020-07-08
Updated: 2020-07-07
Packaged: 2021-03-05 05:13:57
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,216
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/25139038
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/JuniorHoney/pseuds/JuniorHoney
Summary: This is a collection of the NSFW scenes from the instagram AU @honeylavender.reddie.Check out the AU on instagram for more details and context.
Relationships: Eddie Kaspbrak & Richie Tozier, Eddie Kaspbrak/Richie Tozier
Comments: 8
Kudos: 147





	Honey Lavender Explicit Scenes

**Author's Note:**

> Hello! if you are reading this you probably came from @honeylavender.reddie to read the explicit scene!  
> This is part one, this is a continuation from right after Richie and Eddie make up from the kiss incident.

The making out was nice. Eddie straddled Richie pushing him down, kissing him deep and hungirly. They were a mess of tongues and moans, it was amazing. The one issue however was that Eddie was inexperienced. He had no idea what he was doing or where this new confidence came from. He became hesitant and he knew Richie could feel it. Richie pulled away looking at Eddie with eyes lidded. 

“You good?” Richie let his hands rest on Eddie’s thighs. 

“I dont know what the fuck im doing,” Eddie breathed out. Richie laughed leaning back into the bed looking Eddie over.

“You could've fooled me. You were so confident.” Richie let his hand travel up Eddie’s leg. “You want me to take the lead?” Richie chuckled. Eddie nodded quickly, letting Richie pull Eddie down onto the bed so their roles were reversed. Richie took Eddie by the wrists and pinned his arms over his head. Richie’s body weight pushed into Eddie on the bed and Eddie felt his body heat up. Richie placed a quick kiss on Eddie’s lips before moving down to his neck. Eddie groaned, closing his eyes and letting Richie take control. Richie kissed down his neck to his shoulder. Using only one hand to hold Eddie’s arms in place he used the other to slide under Eddie's shirt. 

“Richie-” Eddie hummed feeling hot all over. He has never felt this way before. His flesh felt like it was going to come off and every place Richie touched him only burned more. Richie’s hand traveled down to Eddie’s shorts which caused him to buck into his hand. 

“Eager are we.” Richie pressed another long wet kiss to Eddie’s lips before sitting back up. Letting go of his hands Richie used his to pull down Eddie’s shorts a bit. Eddie bit his lip.

“Richie what are you-” Eddie started before Richie’s eyes went wide. 

“Oh, oh ho ho!” Richie laughed. Eddie raised an eyebrow confused because Richie clearly hadn't gotten his pants off yet. “So this is mysterious tattoo number 8? Huh?” Eddie froze. Richie’s thumb rubbed over his hipbone dipping down to right above his underwear. “Lover? That's so cute.” Richie leaned over grabbing his phone from the edge of the bed snapping a quick picture of Eddie. 

“Seriously, it's not that big of a deal,” Eddie blushed. “Just something me and my friends reclaimed as kids, people used to call us losers so we changed it to Lovers.” Eddie looked away shyly. Richie leaned up pressing another kiss to Eddie’s lips. 

“I think it's gorgeous,” Richie moved lower down Eddie’s body kissing his exposed stomach and pressing a kiss to the tattoo. Richie tugged Eddie’s shorts and underwear off exposing Eddie’s boner, Richie made eye contact with Eddie as he placed a kiss on the head. Eddie’s breath hitched. He had never been blown before and as nervous as he was, he was also ready for Richie to just touch him already. Richie took Eddie into his mouth swirling his tongue around taking in as much of Eddie as he could. Eddie moaned letting his hand reach down to grab Richie's hair. He watched the way Richie bobbed up and down, resisting the urge to thrust into him. Eddie was elated. He threw his head back into the mattress hand covering his eyes, as he let Richie suck him off. Richie’s pace quickened and Eddie felt the orgasm rising in his stomach. 

“Ah- Richie Im- im close,” Eddie arched his back as Richie deep throated him. Richie hummed urging Eddie to cum. Eddie closed his eyes and with a few pants came into Richie’s mouth. Richie swallowed around Eddie pulling off with a satisfying pop. Eddie was out of breath and riding his post orgasm high. Richie smiled, licking up the last bit of semen on Eddie before crawling his way back over Eddie kissing him hard on the lips. Eddie could taste himself but he didn't mind. He loved the way Richie felt on him and the way Richie slid his tongue against Eddie’s. Richie grinded into Eddie’s leg and he was reminded that Richie was still hard. Eddie moved so that he was sitting up, and Richie followed suit so that they were facing each other on the bed. Their lips never once separating. Eddie tugged Richie’s shirt over his head, and reached down into his sweatpants. 

“Woah, Eds.” Richie gasped as Eddie palmed him through his pants. “You sure you know what you're doing,” 

“Ive masterbated before, it can't be much different.” Eddie tugged on Richie’s pants some more, getting Richie to help them take them off. Eddie gulped when he saw Richie, he was long, thick and big, putting Eddie to shame. Eddie blushed thinking about how hard it would be to fit him in his mouth. 

“You like it?” Richie chuckled kissing Eddie’s jaw. 

“You’re big,” Eddie let out a strange whimper sound that he didn't know he was capable of. 

“Told you.” Richie hummed into a kiss. Eddie shoved him slightly, taking him into his hands. Eddie started stroking him. Slowly and then increasing pace. He was focused and listening to Richie pant and moan next to his ear. Eddie started finding a pace that made Richie melt. Richie buried his face into Eddie’s neck moaning and bubblering soft profanities. Eddie slid his hand up and down letting his thumb occasionally brush against the slit. 

“Fuck Eddie- Im gonna cum,” Richie groaned against Eddie’s neck. Eddie hummed. He titled his head slightly and whispered into Richie’s ear. 

“Cum for me baby,” Eddie whispered quietly and low right into his ear. The noise that came out of Richie’s mouth almost made Eddie bust. Within seconds Richie was cumming into Eddie’s hand, Eddie continuing to stroke him letting him ride his orgasm. 

“Fuck, oh yes.” Richie clutched onto Eddie as he finished out. Immediately meeting Eddie’s lips with hunger and lust. “You're an artist I should have known you’d be good with your hands.” Richie laughed against the kiss. Eddie giggled hitting Richie on the chest. Richie grabbed his t-shirt quickly wiping himself off before wrapping his arms around Eddie’s torso pressing sloppy wet kisses all over his face.

“Richie,” Eddie giggled, loving the way Richie showered him in attention. Richie moved Eddie so that they were laying down under his covers with Richie on Eddie’s chest. 

“You’re so kissable, oh my god I'm in so much trouble.” Richie planted a few more kisses on Eddie’s jaw and corners of his mouth, each being left with a loud smack. Eddie hummed letting his hand run through Richie’s hair. 

They laid like that for what felt like hours just cuddling and kissing, slow and soft, with so much affection that it left Eddie breathless. Eddie was enamored. He wanted nothing more than to just stay with Richie like this forever. The kissing died down and Eddie’s eyes began to get heavy. The warmth and weight of Richie only emphasized how exhausted Eddie was. Neither of them had slept well the past few days. Richie shifted slightly nuzzling his nose against Eddie’s jaw.

“I really like you Eddie Kaspbrak,” Richie spoke softly into his skin.

“I really like you too, Richie Tozier.” Eddie smiled, feeling himself drift off into sleep. 


End file.
